Girl Talk
by Detective-XO
Summary: Danny overhears Kono and Grace talking and jumps to conclusions. Eventually McKono.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Not sure if this is a one-shot yet but we'll see. I love Grace and I thought a little girl talk would be fun especially if Danny over hears them and jumps to conclusions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five-0 or its characters.

Girl Talk.

"Danny you do know its Saturday right and it's only," Kono rolled over in bed to watch her nightstand clock that read seven thirty. "Early." She mumbled.

"Yes, yes I know but Gracie here is an early riser and we're having a bad hair day. I really need your help Kono. Hey we're having drinks to night with the team I'll buy."

"I'm on my way Danny" she mumbled before slipping out of bed. It only took her half an hour to shower and get dressed. She packed hair spray, a fine teeth comb, a brush and some clamps into a brown tote bag then she left.

When she pulled up at Danny's Grace came running towards her circling her small arms around her waist.

"Thank God you're here. Look what Danno did." The young girl said pointing to a rat tail comb knotted into her hair.

Kono bit her inner lip and smiled at Danny who poked his head from the doorway.

"I honestly don't know how it happened." He said as he raised his arms in surrender.

Kono followed them into the small apartment and Danny disappeared into the kitchen/living room and Kono followed Grace to his bedroom.

Kono stood up while Grace sat on the bed while she untangled the comb from her hair.

"This might hurt a little, you need a distraction." Kono said as she begun to work on the girl's hair.

"Okay, I'll tell you a secret if you tell me one." Grace said softly.

"I believe we have a deal." Kono replied.

"Well I like this boy from my class but I'm afraid to tell him. His name is Neil and he has brown hair like Uncle Steve."

"Really, why are afraid to talk to him?" Kono asked finally untangling the comb. She had no idea what Danny was trying to do.

"I'm not really afraid for me but what Danno will do to him when he finds out." Grace said wisely.

Kono nodded her head; she could believe how intelligent the young girl was.

"I think he has a right though. Don't you think you're too young for that sorta thing?" Kono asked while combing through her hair.

"I guess." Grace said shrugging her shoulders.

Kono laughed and begun combing her hair into a ponytail, leaving a piece in front of her face.

"What's your secret?"

"Well Grace I think I'm in love with someone." Kono said truthfully as a subconscious smiled played on her lips, her dimples sunk deeper and her brown eyes lit up.

"Did you tell him that you love him?"

"No I did not?" Kono said ruefully as she brushed the sides of her hair.

"Why not?" Grace asked her.

"Well because we work together and things could get …messy."

"Messy?"

"Very Messy." Kono emphasized showing the girl a small compact mirror.

"Thanks Kono." Grace wrapped her around Kono as she returned the hug. There was a soft knock at the door.

"There we go, see Kono fixed it." Danny said.

"Mhm." Grace replied.

"Thanks again Kono." Danny thanked her as she packed up her 'tools'.

"No problem brah, Grace and I had fun with some girl talk."

"What girl talk, excuse me." Danny begun when Grace smiled up at Kono who winked.

"What was that?" Danny continued gesturing to the two females in his room.

"Nothing." They said in union which made Danny all the more curious about what Grace had said.

"I'll see you later brah, bye Grace."

"Actually we were going to breakfast then to 'Uncle Steve' for a swim. You should come; you're wearing a suit under your clothes right?" Kono nodded as if he had to ask. "Well come with us." Danny asked again. Kono looked down at Grace and she could not say no to that face.

"Why not, I'll meet up with you guys I wanna grab my board first okay."

"Alright then, Rainbow for some loco moco, don't be late Kalakua." Just as Kono sped off and Danny and Grace jumped into his car Danny's mind was racing _oh my gosh Kono is in love with Steve._ He thought as he ignited the car. He didn't know what he wanted to do with that information, heck he didn't even know if he was right. He knew it wasn't him because he would have picked up on it, Chin was her cousin and that would be sick and that left no other than Steven McGarrett. Danny couldn't believe it, he had doubts but what were the odds he was wrong.

Kono joined them for breakfast and it was probably one of the best she had ever had. She loved seeing Danny around Grace; he was such a good father she thought. And Grace was a really good kid and way too smart for her age but then again, she was Danny's DNA. They spent roughly two hours at Rainbow then left for Steve's.

Danny couldn't wait to torture Steve with his new secret. They pulled up twenty minutes later and Grace was the first out of the car as she ran to Steve who was already outside. He was shirtless and in swimming trunks as he scoped Grace up and hugged her warmly. Danny approached him while Kono was getting her surf board out of the car.

"Danno," Steve greeted him. Danny nodded and folded his arms over his chest.

"Steve…Steve…Steve… you are not going to believe…." Danny started only to have Steve interrupt him and hail out to Kono, who joined the small circle. Steve placed Grace down and noticed Danny's smug expression. Grace ran off into back and Kono ran after her with her board tucked under her arm.

"What?" Steve asked the moment they were alone.

"Well…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviewers and followers. This is the last chapter because I wanna focus on finishing One Night. **

**xo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five-0 or its characters.**

**Girl Talk**

"I just happened to overhear Grace and Kono talking…."

"You mean you were spying on your child." Steve corrected him as Danny raised his hands in defense.

"It was an accident; anyway, you are not going to believe what I heard Kono say."

"Danny I don't want to hear it…" Steve began to protest in vain because really was curious what Kono had said.

"What if I tell you it concerns you?" said bating him.

"You are never going to let this go…..what Danny?"

"She said she's in love with you!" Steve's looked bewildered and literally couldn't believe his words.

"No she didn't."

"Yes she did. I heard it,"

"Danny, are you sure you heard her right? It could mean that she loves me like a brother."

"Really Steve, no she said she's IN love. Big difference." Danny clarified and watched as Steve began to pace.

"Come on Steve…are you telling me you never thought about it? Cause I sure have…"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious. She's good at her job, she can kick ass and the fact that does she's drop dead gorgeous helps too. I mean it's not the craziest idea in the world."

Steve listened to his friend and had to admit that the first time he met Kono he didn't think she'd be so attractive not to mention intelligent. What he did know was that was she was the youngest on the team and he felt like he would be taking advantage of her but this new information would make things a lot different.

Danny and Steve joined the girls, while Grace played with Danny on the shore, Steve and Kono were in the water straddling their surfboards and it was clear to Steve how right it felt. Kono laughed as Grace rubbed sand over Danny's hair and as Steve joined in the laughter Danny looked over at them and smirked. He thought hell would freeze over before they ended up together; it just so happened that they might get together earlier than he thought.

That night, the team was having drinks and Danny could not wait to try on his cupid wings and try to hook Steve and Kono up.

"The next round is on me guys, Kono help me out?" Danny said just in time to see Steve's warning look which he ignored.

"Kono I need to tell you something and I just want you to know you don't have to be embarrassed okay, it's just me babe."

Kono furrowed her eyebrows as Danny leaned a hand against the bar counter.

"Danny what are you talking about?"

"Well let's just say I heard you talking to Grace and it's okay, I already talked to Steve and…"

"Danny are you serious, you think I'm in love with Steve?"

"Well who else? Unless there's something you want to tell me?" Danny joked but stopped when Kono pushed his right shoulder. She was seething with anger. "Great now boss thinks I'm in love with him. We work with a lot of people Danny." Kono said then stormed right out of the bar, gaining the attention of the others at the table.

Steve was the first at Danny's side. "What's up with Kono?"

"Uhh she's feeling a little sick. You should go check on her." Danny said avoiding Steve's stare.

"Sick huh?"

"Mhm, go check on her. I'll handle Chin." Danny said gesturing him toward the door. "Go after her."

Steve ignored Danny's prompting and followed her out because he was concerned. She didn't get very far and was leaned against Danny's car with her face in her hands. Steve gently placed his hands around hers and brought them away from her face.

"Steve I know what you're gonna say…."

"I don't think you do." He said cutting her off mid-sentence.

**Two Weeks Later.**

Kono and Grace sat on the sand at the back of Steve's house; it had become a Saturday ritual. Steve and Danny were supposedly cooking them lunch but it was more than likely they were arguing.

"Kono are you still in love?"

"I am, more than ever now."

"Does he love you back?"

"He does, he tells me every day."

"I thought things could get messy? Very messy."

Kono chuckled, "It could but we're taking that chance." There was a loud thud from the house and while exchanging looks the girls ran into the house and had to contain their laughter. Steve and Danny were covered in potato salad.

"What happened, Danno?" Grace asked.

Steve and Danny looked at each other and kept quiet.

"I'm sure it was a small misunderstanding." Kono told Grace who was inspecting the damage to Danny's face.

"Come on Grace let's go get some real food." Danny said lifting his daughter into his arms and leaving through the back.

Kono kept her place leaned against the door and was still laughing when Steve approached her.

"You think this is funny?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist, smearing some of the mess unto her.

"Steeeeve no…" she begun, but was silenced with his lips.

"Let's get you in the shower."

"Join me?" he said taking her hands and leading her to his room.

"So what were you and Grace talking about?" he asked when he released her.

"Nothing….just some girl talk."

**xo**


End file.
